


Golden Fruit

by NaomiPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix
Summary: A moment between a lost boy and his droid





	Golden Fruit

_‘The golden fruit was ruined. But what is ruined fruit to a hungry bird? A hungry bird gorges itself thoughtlessly, carelessly - letting the fruit fill. Then the bird having had its fill, takes flight. The seed of the fruit inside - taking root.’_ ****  
  
Seeds in the minds; in the body; in the soul.  
  
There was something about the golden protocol droid; a familiarity in its form and the condition in which it was found, that drew forth a memory of words long ago spoken, and almost as long ago, forgotten.  
  
_‘Words, like seeds, take root in the mind, and grow into ideas. Some more real than others.’_  
  
Like a hardy seed, finding itself in a less than tolerable environment, it was slow to take root - almost failing to sprout at all, but it persists, and survives.   
  
Like a weed, it found itself a niche in the environment, and set about rooting itself deep.   
  
Like a cactus, it produced thorns to protect itself and give itself staying power, drinking in what it could to sustain itself.   
  
Roots buried themselves deep, twining around synapses, syncing with nerves.   
  
_“It’s clear . . . now . . . meant to help . . . You’re . . . second chance.”_  
  
Like a flower awaiting the right moment, the weather began to turn in its favour - and it bloomed.


End file.
